


Daisies Are Beautiful On You

by leftrightleftrighthutpresentarms



Category: Simo Häyhä | The White Death - Fandom, Wolves of Karelia - Arna Bontemps Hemenway
Genre: Fanart, M/M, but they are so cute :(((, did i just do this, i dont even draw comics normally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftrightleftrighthutpresentarms/pseuds/leftrightleftrighthutpresentarms
Summary: Various fanarts I made today. M picking Simo up, also a little convo about daisies.
Relationships: Simo Häyhä | The White Death/M
Comments: 10
Kudos: 1





	Daisies Are Beautiful On You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wolves of Karelia](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/770052) by Arna Bontemps Hemenway. 



> As usual, not written to disrespect Simo. Big fan here.

****


End file.
